


Un Encuentro Inesperado

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Jack Feels, M/M, Mpreg, OCC - Freeform, POV Jack Harkness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el Capitán Jack Harkness se encuentra con  El Doctor, durante cinco años el Doctor se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver a Jack de nuevo. Slash Jack/Undecimo Doctor pasado Jack/Noveno Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Encuentro Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no son míos sino la trama de la historia y Daniel, los demás es de la BBC.

Han pasado ya cinco años desde que me abandonaste en la estación del juego y me quede solo, bueno no completamente solo, tengo algo valioso que me dejaste además de la inmortalidad: nuestro pequeño hijo. 

Si yo el capitán Jack Harkness se había quedado embarazado del Doctor, no sé claramente como sucedió, quizás fue un milagro cuando Rose me había devuelto a la vida, eso me dio la oportunidad de ser madre. Cuando volví a ver al Doctor en el fin del universo, le quería decir que iba ser padre, pero no tuve la oportunidad ya que él me confesó que era un error fijo en el tiempo cuando me hice inmortal y que ya no me veía como el hombre que amaba si no como una abominación; eso hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, pensar que sólo fui un juego para él, pero ya no me importaba, tenía una pequeña parte de él, mi hijo Daniel.

Daniel se parece mucho a su papá, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y esos ojos azules que heredo de nosotros, cuando conocí al Doctor por primera vez, no me importaba cuantas regeneraciones tenía el Doctor yo siempre me enamorare de él, desde la primera vez que lo vi en la segunda guerra mundial sabía que jamás dejaría de amarlo y aunque lo que paso en ese planeta y que me dijo que era un error yo todavía lo amaba y creo que nunca lo dejare de hacer; soy un masoquista pero no puedo evitarlo y más porque tengo a Daniel conmigo y si algo le ocurre yo trataría encontrar un remedio para terminar definitivamente con mi existencia, no podría vivir sin mi hijo, ya de por si es difícil sin el Doctor.  
Mi hijo venia corriendo sonriendo a mí y yo me levanto de la banca y lo agarro en mis brazos, él se ríe mientras me besa en mi mejilla.

\- Papi ya es hora de ir a casa me muero de hambre – declaró haciendo un puchero que me sacó una risa instantánea.

\- Por supuesto Daniel, vamos y de postre ¿Qué te parece si te preparo un pastel de plátano? – ofrecí y él brinca de emoción; ese es su postre favorito, como también lo es de su papá y me alegro de que tengan más cosas de común.

\- Sí, quiero pastel de bananas, las bananas son muy buenas y deliciosas - sólo pude reír más fuerte porque esa frase es del Doctor y aunque lo extrañe sé que algún día lo volveré a ver, espero que pronto.

\- Entonces en marcha - dije y veo como asiente emocionado.

Cuando comenzamos avanzar de repente escucho un sonido bastante familiar que hace que mi corazón brincara de emoción, no esperaba ver al padre de mi hijo hoy, eso me pone demasiado nervioso, no sé cómo voy a decirle lo de Daniel. Luego de unos segundos la Tardis comienza a aparecer. Mi hijo abre sus ojos de sorprendido y aunque me ganan los nervios, también me provoca un poco de risa su reacción. 

-Papi ¿Es mi papá que viene por nosotros? - me preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le conté a Daniel obviamente que su papá era el Doctor y que el salvaba muchos planetas, que por eso no estaba con nosotros cuando él nació. Daniel se lo tomó muy bien y rezaba todas las noches para que su papá viniera a verlo, aunque también le dije que su padre no sabía de él, pero que yo le explicaría cuando llegara el día, y ese día había llegado al fin, sólo esperaba que no lo tomara muy mal.

\- No sé cariño, hay que preguntarle, pero déjame hablar a mi primero – dije cariñosamente besando su frente y veo que asiente, volteamos a ver la cabina y en ese momento se abrió; dejando ver a un hombre joven salir, él es alto y delgado, con el cabello castaño oscuro como el de Daniel y ojos marrones; vestía con un traje al estilo profesor, tenía un moño de corbata en su camisa azul, él nos miraba sorprendido, yo tampoco puedo evitar mi cara de tonto, el Doctor provoca eso en mí, él es demasiado guapo, no puedo negar que es el amor de mi vida. Con un poco de recelo se acerca a nosotros y saluda.

\- Capitán – una ligera sonrisa acude a mi rostro al recordar la vez que aterrizamos en el fin del universo y dijo esa primera palabra a mí.

\- Doctor – conteste y él asiente dándome una sonrisa en su bello rostro – Veo que has cambiado – continúe diciendo, sin dejar de analizarlo de arriba a abajo.

\- Ya vez cuerpo nuevo, cara nueva, ya sabes cómo es eso de la regeneración, Jack – siguió diciendo, mientras él también me miraba de la misma forma en que yo lo hice – Tú no has cambiado en nada al parecer, aunque el niño en tus brazos es otra cosa – apunta con un tono de dolor en su voz y eso me preocupa un poco, ya que nunca lo había escuchado así.

\- Bueno, fue un cambio algo repentino Doctor – respondí y veo que asiente. 

\- Vengan, entren en la Tardis, allí podemos platicar con más calma – dijo cambiando el tema y nosotros asentimos y entramos, veo que es más grande que la última vez que entre en ella.

\- Wow papi, es enorme – exclamó mi hijo, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

\- Siempre lo dicen las personas que vienen a viajar conmigo – contestó el Doctor sonriendo y eso hace que mi corazón brinque, pues es algo característico en el Doctor a pesar de sus regeneraciones, es una sonrisa verdadera – Por cierto jovencito ¿cómo te llamas? aquí tu padre no me presentó como es debido – continuó diciendo, yo me sonrojo, se me había olvidado presentarle a su propio hijo, el Doctor me mira sorprendido por mi reacción.

\- Me llamo Daniel Harkness – respondió mi hijo con orgullo, no puedo evitar sentirme de la misma manera.

\- Bonito nombre Daniel ¿no quieres ir a explorar la Tardis? sé que ella y tú se llevaran bien – dijo el Doctor mirando a nuestro hijo y veo que Daniel se le crece la sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Puedo ir papi? di que sí, no voy a tocar nada, te lo prometo – me rogó con su mirada de perrito abandonado, lo bajo al suelo y me agacho a su altura.

\- Esta bien, puedes ir, pero ten cuidado ¿está bien? – beso su frente, y él emocionado me abraza con fuerza.

\- Si, te lo prometo – dijo y antes de ir a recorrer la Tardis abrazo a su padre en sus piernas – Muchas gracias Doctor, por permitir ver su nave – el Doctor se agacha para estar a nuestra altura y abraza a nuestro hijo; yo contengo las ganas de llorar al ver la escena.

\- Ve, anda, que aquí encontraras todo lo que deseas – lo soltó, pero se sorprendió que Daniel le dio un beso en su mejilla y se fue corriendo a explorar la gran Tardis – Tenemos que hablar Jack, vamos a la consola – siguió diciendo mientras nos paramos y nos dirigíamos ahí, se veía muy cambiada de la última vez que estuve aquí. 

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – pregunte algo nervioso cuando ya estuvimos sentados.

\- De ti y de tu hijo, al parecer ya hiciste una vida nueva y eres feliz – dijo con una voz dolida.

\- Pues podía decirse que si Doctor, sólo que no soy totalmente feliz, tengo un hijo sí, pero me falta otra cosa para serlo completamente - conteste y el Doctor me mira con incredulidad en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te falta? – preguntó mientras me observaba con esos hermosos ojos marrones.

\- El padre de mi hijo – respondí, eso hizo que levantara la vista y la fijara en mi muy sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? si tú ya estas casado, además ¿cómo que el padre de tu hijo, que no eres tú su padre? – me dijo algo alterado y nervioso, me gustaba esa nueva faceta del Doctor.

\- Eso es por qué yo me quede embarazo, normalmente se diría que yo soy la madre, pero Daniel me dice papi, y yo no estoy casado – conteste con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro al ver que el Doctor se puso pálido, parecía que vio un Dalek.

\- ¿Pero cómo es imposible? ¿Desde cuándo sabias que estabas embarazado? – me preguntó más nervioso y yo ya estaba preparado para decir la verdad, sólo espero que no me rechacé a mí y a nuestro hijo.

\- Una semana después de que me abandonaste en la estación del juego – confesé todavía un poco dolido, era difícil olvidar lo que paso en aquella época, veo como los ojos del Doctor se abren más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que Daniel es mi hijo? – dedujo más nervioso.

\- Si Doctor, Daniel es tu hijo – confesé viendo su reacción.

\- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste cuando nos encontramos en el fin del universo Jack?, yo tenía derecho en saberlo – reclamó demasiado serio.

\- Te lo iba a decir, pero luego tú me saliste con que era un error fijo en el tiempo y que ya no me veías como el hombre que amabas ¿recuerdas ahora? Por eso no dije nada – rebatí igual de serio y tratando de que no me salieran las lágrimas, el Doctor abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de su error y me miraba arrepentido.

\- Oh Jack, lo siento mucho; no debí decirte aquello; para ese entonces estaba enojado y volverte a ver hizo que estuviera más furioso; dije cosas sin pensar. Pero lo que tú debes saber es que de verdad te amo, siempre lo hice, es por eso que estoy aquí, para pedirte perdón; me tarde más tiempo de lo que quería, pero estoy aquí para ti y para nuestro hijo si tú quieres, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy desde ese día, dije la peor de las blasfemias, por mi culpa tu criaste a nuestro hijo solo; jamás me perdonare por lo que hice – yo sólo lo miro con lágrimas en mis ojos, no podía creer que el Doctor todavía me amaba y que estuvo buscándome todo este tiempo. Sin poder controlarme más me abalanzo a él y lo abrazo con fuerza, él me corresponde, y llevo mis labios a los suyos para besarlo con anhelo; sabían a plátano, el sabor favorito de él y mi hijo; el beso fue largo y profundo; tuvimos que separarnos por un poco de aire, una sonrisa era lo único que podíamos expresar.

\- Te perdono Doctor, yo siempre te perdonare porque te amo, no fue tu culpa; bueno un poco, pero ahora vamos estar juntos de nuevo y esta vez no nos vamos a separar, ahora seremos una familia - prometí.

\- Pero aun así me siento culpable, pasaste solo por el embarazo,probablemente fue peligroso; si lo hubieras dicho… yo me hubiese tragado mis palabras, porque tú no eres ningún error Jack Harkness, me equivoque; solo espero que algún día me puedas perdonar de verdad – siguió diciendo con culpabilidad en el rostro yo no podía verlo así, lo vuelvo a besar esta vez en este beso demuestra todos mi sentimientos hacia él y que siempre lo perdonare.

\- Eres un terco Doctor, te dije que te perdono y que no me importa ya lo que me hiciste en el pasado, sé que estas arrepentido por no estar conmigo y con Daniel, pero ahora volviste, él y yo teníamos la esperanza de volverte a ver; aunque Daniel no te conocía le platique de ti; él sabe que tú eres su padre, es por eso que él no perdió la esperanza en verte; rezó todas las noches para que volvieras, y ahora estas aquí con nosotros no quiero que nos dejes nunca más; te necesitamos Doctor – conteste con voz entrecortada, mientras sentía que nuevas lagrimas caían de mis ojos, el Doctor me mira con incredulidad antes de abrazarme de nuevo, yo le correspondo el abrazo dejando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el llanto seguía corriendo, desde que estuve embarazado de Daniel he tendió las hormonas alteradas, eran comunes los antojos y cambios de humor, y definitivamente lloro mucho últimamente por cualquier cosa. No sé cuánto estuve así, hasta que me pude tranquilizar y tuve que separarme del abrazo del Doctor que me miraba con una profunda preocupación y amor.

\- Ya no los dejare solos nunca más Jack, por eso vine por ti y también por nuestro hijo y sí que me sorprendió bastante pero te juro que lo voy amar como te amo a ti; jamás nos separaremos; te lo juro por nuestro amor.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que se moleste Doctor? – el asiente con esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Por qué llevas una corbata de moño? – pregunte algo confundido, el hace un puchero absolutamente adorable.

\- La corbatas de moños son geniales – me respondió dándome un beso en la frente – Espero que eso no te moleste – Yo negué con la cabeza - Bueno, es hora de ver a nuestro hijo ¿no te parece? quiero saber todo de él – caminamos en busca de Daniel, yo con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

\- Te diré que tu hijo se parece mucho a ti; le gustan mucho los plátanos; en mi embarazo tuve muchos antojos sobre plátanos: con salsa o con chocolate y tú bien sabes que no me gusta mucho el plátano, pero tu hijo hizo que me los comiera – comente, tú te burlas un poco y me besas en respuesta. 

\- Como he dicho antes; la bananas son muy buenas y deliciosas; nuestro hijo lo sabe muy bien mi amor, nuestro hijo es muy inteligente - esa frase fue la misma que me dijo Daniel hace rato.

\- Tienes razón en eso, Daniel es un chico muy inteligente, ahora vamos, que no sé dónde fue a explorar - dije y retomamos el paso buscando a Daniel.

De repente el Doctor se detuvo mirando al techo como perdido, escuchamos los sonidos de la Tardis, yo lo miro preocupado, él se voltea a verme y me mira asustado.

\- Jack tengo algo que preguntarte, respóndeme con la verdad – no sabía bien por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento - ¿Nuestro hijo sabe nadar? - eso hizo que mi pánico se hiciera más grande.

\- No Doctor, Daniel no sabe nadar ¿qué es lo que ocurre? – respondí, mientras que veía como la cara del Doctor se ponía más pálido, mientras me agarraba de la mano y corrimos hacia donde estaba la alberca y no sé por qué presentía que no sería nada bueno lo que iba a ocurrir, llegamos en menos de dos minutos; entramos al cuarto de la alberca y lo que vi me dejo paralizado y nuevas lagrimas caían de mis mejillas; en frente de mi estaba el cuerpo flotante de Daniel, no siento como el Doctor quita su mano de la mía, para ver como corre a la piscina por nuestro hijo; yo no podía moverme, todo mi cuerpo estaba paralizado a ver a mi hijo en la alberca. El Doctor lo saca y empieza darle respiración de boca a boca; es lo último que veo y escucho al Doctor gritando mi nombre, antes que pierda la conciencia.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, o duró mi inconsciencia, me despertó un beso en la frente, que hizo que abriera los ojos y lo primero que veo son los hermosos ojos del Doctor que me miraban con una enorme preocupación en su rostro, casi caigo de la cama al recordar lo que le pasó a mi hijo.

\- ¡Doctor ¿dónde está mi hijo?! – grite parándome de la cama en que estaba acostado, para de nuevo caer en ella por un mareo que me vino de repente, el Doctor me abraza con ternura y me besa en mi cabello.

\- Tranquilo amor, aquí esta Daniel, está sano y salvo, sólo está dormido – me señaló que a lado de la cama estaba Daniel dormido con una pijama de coches, me acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza, y dejo salir lágrimas de felicidad al saber que mi hijo está aquí vivo con nosotros, siento que los brazos de mi amor nos envolvía a los dos como de protección.

\- Por un momento pensé que lo perdería Doctor, no sé qué haría si hubiera muerto, no podía moverme al saber que mi hijo se estaba ahogando, soy un fracaso como su padre al no poder salvarlo – conteste ahora con lágrimas de dolor, el Doctor me mira como enojado y preocupado.

\- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso Jack Harkness, eres un gran padre, el mejor, has criado a nuestro hijo tu solo y lo has cuidado muy bien, lo que paso no fue tu culpa, estabas paralizado al ver a tu hijo en el agua, entraste en shock Jack y creerme que yo hubiera estado igual que tu sin hacer nada, pero cuando vi tu mirada hacia la alberca hice todo lo posible para rescatarlo, entiendo que fue más difícil para ti ya que fuiste quien le diste la vida y sé que yo jamás dejare de agradecerte al darme esa alegría; no te culpes más Jack, él está bien, lo rescate a tiempo gracias a que Tardis me dijo cuándo se cayó a la piscina, por eso fuimos rápido a sacarlo de allí, – yo solo los abrazo más a mí.

\- Gracias mi Doctor por salvarlo – dije mientras sentía que acariciaba mi pelo con suavidad y me besa en la frente.

\- No me lo agradezcas es nuestro hijo y aunque no lo fuera lo hubiera rescatado igual – contestó con una sonrisa y yo se la correspondo mientras veíamos a Daniel dormido en mis brazos.

\- ¿Para cuándo despertara Doctor? – pregunte preocupado, mientras besaba la frente de Daniel y el Doctor hace lo mismo.

\- Ya no debe de tardar mi amor, tu tranquilo – él me besa y yo le correspondo el beso con intensidad, extrañaba esos labios aunque fuera otra regeneración, todavía podía disfrutar el sabor de sus besos.

Luego de unos pocos minutos nuestro hijo comenzaba abrir sus ojos.

\- Daniel ¿te encuentras bien cariño? – pregunte preocupado, acariciando su pelo, mi hijo empieza a llorar, no me gusta verlo así.

\- Perdóname papi, no quería meterme a la alberca, yo sólo la mire de cerca y de repente me tropecé, yo no quería que sufrieras por mí, lo siento mucho.

\- No fue tu culpa mi niño, fue un accidenté, como crees que estaría enojado contigo mi corazón, eres el mejor regalo que me han dado, no te culpes más, te quiero mucho Daniel – dije cariñosamente mientras besaba su frente, el Doctor nos miraba con amor en sus ojos.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho mami – me quedo atónito, era la primera vez desde hace cinco años que Daniel me decía mami, ya que siempre me decía papi, no es que me queje, pero me gustaba más esa palabra, no sé, quizás después de todo soy su mama.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Daniel? – pregunte encontrando mi voz, el Doctor me mira sonriendo, porque tengo el presentimiento de que el Doctor tuvo algo que ver en esto.

\- Que te quiero mami, mi papá me dijo que tu estarías muy feliz si te comenzara a decir mamá o mami, espero que no te moleste – dijo con voz triste; lo abrazo más a mí y dejo que salgan lágrimas de felicidad mientras besaba la frente de mi hijo.

\- Por supuesto que no me molesta Daniel, me encanta de que me digas mamá, eso es lo que soy, no me importa nada en el mundo más que tú y tu padre – el Doctor se acerca y nos abraza amorosamente dejando besos en nuestras frentes.

\- ¿Ves Daniel? No deberías haber tenido miedo, Jack está muy contento de que le hayas dicho eso. Cuando te desmayaste en la habitación de la alberca, cuando resucite a Daniel hable de nosotros y le dije que te dijera mama, ya que va ser muy confuso que nos llame a los dos papá ¿no te parece mi amor? además que te sacó una enorme sonrisa cuando te lo dijo por primera vez – contestó a mi pregunta muda mientras me da un corto beso en los labios.

\- Ahora sí, vamos a ser una familia ¿no es así? no sabes cómo sufría mi mamá al no tenerte con nosotros, lloraba casi todas las noches, no come mucho últimamente, no duerme, lo sé porque yo a veces me despierto y voy a su habitación y él no se da cuenta. Sólo está feliz cuando está conmigo, pero sé que él te extrañaba tanto, yo por eso rezaba todas las noche para que estuvieras con nosotros, que cuidaras de mi mamá que ha sufrido mucho, yo odio verlo así tan triste – explicó y yo lo miró muy sorprendido, no podía creer que mi pequeño hijo se diera cuenta lo mal que lo estaba pasando sin su padre; me sentía culpable al no darme cuenta que dañaba a Daniel de esa manera; el Doctor me mira como enojado, preocupación y culpabilidad en su bello rostro.

\- Oh Jack ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso a ti mismo? con razón te desmayaste ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer y dormir bien? – me preguntó, agacho la cabeza avergonzado, sintiéndome más miserable todavía.

\- Como cuatro meses o más, no me acuerdo mucho la última vez que dormí y comí, lo siento Doctor – conteste apenado siento que sus manos levantan mi cabeza con suavidad.

\- Oh, mi pobre Jack, cuanto lo siento, perdóname , jamás pensé que mis palabras te hubieran hecho tanto daño, pero ahora estoy aquí para cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo, no dejare que vuelvas a caer en la depresión mi hermoso Jack, como que me dejo de llamarme el Doctor si no cumplo esta promesa, te amo Capitán Jack Harkness y no lo dudes por un instante – dijo y lleva sus labios a los míos para besarme con dulzura, este beso hace que vuelva a vivir de nuevo, a tener de nuevo al Doctor en mi vida.

Al terminar volteamos a ver a Daniel y él estaba brincando en la cama de alegría quizás por vernos besándonos.

\- ¡Viva! ahora si somos una familia y siempre lo seremos – dijo mi hijo gritando, todavía brincando, de repente se lanza en los brazos de su padre y lo abraza, el Doctor le devuelve el abrazo con una enorme sonrisa y solo viendo ese abrazo dejo escapar dos lágrimas y antes de que me dé cuenta el Doctor tira de mi para unirme al abrazo familiar.

\- Por supuesto que somos una familia Daniel y te aseguro que jamás nos separaremos, viajaremos todos juntos de ahora en adelante.

El estómago de Daniel gruñó y el mío le hizo segunda; nos tuvimos que separar del abrazo y Daniel y yo estábamos sonrojados de vergüenza, mientras que el Doctor solo se reía de nosotros.

\- Al parecer tienen hambre, ahorita vuelvo, voy por algo para que coman – dijo besándonos en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Esta habitación nunca la había visto antes, era muy grande, tenía una biblioteca en ella; una gran mesa, dos sillones grandes, y muchas fotografías colgadas en la pared; entre ellas estábamos el Doctor, Rose y yo, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el Doctor me tenía abrazado a él, mientras Rose estaba sentada en la silla de la Tardis, esa foto es después de que nos declarábamos el Doctor y yo nuestro amor todavía me acuerdo perfectamente cómo fue.

Flash Back 

Estábamos el Doctor y yo corriendo por nuestras vidas en la nieve del polo norte ya que el Doctor recibió un mensaje de ayuda sobre los Yetis; unos nativos los querían asesinar y como el buen Doctor siempre quiere ayudar aceptó. Yo para ese entonces ya estaba enamorado completamente de él, no sé cómo sucedió, tal vez su sonrisa maniática o sus grandes orejas, sus hermosos ojos azules; sólo sé que me que caí por el Doctor y sé que él nunca me podrá corresponder ya que está muy pegado a Rose creo que la ama; mi corazón se rompe al pensar en eso, pues no hay esperanza de que me corresponda.

Como decía estábamos corriendo él y yo; Rose se había quedado a visitar a su madre una semana ya que no la había visto durante mucho tiempo. Al ver hacia atrás note que los nativos nos perseguían, estaba agotado de correr y además tenía mucho frío, había perdido mi abrigo en la aldea cuando nos comenzaron atacar con pistolas láser sólo porque el Doctor declaró que defendería a los Yetis a cualquier costo y bueno, aquí estamos, siendo perseguidos en medio de una tormenta de nieve con los nativos disparándonos; nos dirigimos a una cueva que esta frente a nosotros, el Doctor a la cabeza.

\- Vamos muchacho, vamos a escondernos allí, quizás no nos encuentren – me gritó, asentí; mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, pero me fuerzo a moverlo, aunque no quiera el frío me gana y caigo en la nieve.

\- Doctor – Grite entrecortadamente por el frío, él voltea y su mirada demuestra terror, eso me confunde, se mueve rápido y se agacha para estar a mi cintura.

\- Vamos Capitán, párate, este no es el momento de quedarte acostado – dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

\- Lo haría si no tuviera mi cuerpo congelado – tartamudee.

\- Mono estúpido ¿cómo es que no recogiste tu abrigo? – dice, sin otra opción me lleva en brazos, instintivamente me abrazo a él que corre directo a la cueva.

\- Pues como querías que lo recogiera, si nos estaban disparando – repliqué; al estar a salvo el Doctor me deposita en el suelo, saca su chaqueta de cuero y me la pone; es tan suave y calentita.

\- Para la próxima vez déjatela puesta, no se sabe que podría pasar, como ahora muchacho – dijo con voz severa, no pude replicarle; estoy sintiéndome muy mal; el Doctor esculca en la chaqueta que me prestó y saca un puñado de leña; aun no puedo entender cómo es que pudo caber ahí; es tan raro como cuando nos vimos por primera vez y cambió mi pistola sónica por un plátano. Él pone la leña en el suelo y con su destornillador sónico enciende una fogata.

\- Doctor no me siento muy bien, tengo muchísimo frío – se acerca en respuesta y sin decir nada me abraza por detrás, me sonrojo inmediatamente, al tener ese hermoso cuerpo a mis espaldas.

\- Mi cuerpo te mantendrá caliente Capitán, sólo mantente despierto – me susurró al oído y envió escalofríos por mi cuerpo, y no precisamente de frío.

\- No creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo más Doc. Siento que me voy a morir – dije con voz débil, me abraza más fuerte y deja un beso en mi cuello que hace que me acelere de sorpresa.

-No digas eso ni en broma Jack, vas a estar bien, te lo juro, no voy a dejar que te mueras en este planeta – prometió dándome ahora un beso en la oreja.

\- ¿Porque te preocupas si vivo o muero Doctor? – pregunte, mientras volteaba a verlo sin separarme de su abrazo.

\- Porque te amo Capitán Jack Harkness, desde hace semanas he estado enamorado de ti, no lo dije antes porque tenía miedo de confesarlo; pero verte tan vulnerable, me dio valor para confesar que te quiero muchacho, como no he querido a nadie más, espero que no dejes de hablar conmigo después de esta confesión – sólo pude abrir los ojos más de la cuenta, debo estar muerto; el Doctor acaba de decir que me ama, es algo que sólo pensé que ocurriría en mis más profundos sueños pero sé que es real porque el abrazo también es real.

\- ¿Que hay con Rose no es ella a quien amas? Siempre estas con ella – dije confundido.

\- Entre Rose y yo no hay nada, ella sólo me ayudó a aclarar mis sentimientos; ella sabe que estoy enamorado de ti me insistía que te hablara con la verdad – yo seguía sin poder creerlo. - Dime algo muchacho, dime que me odias por enamorarme de ti – siguió diciendo y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- Yo no podría odiarte si quisiera porque yo también te amo, pensé que tu querías a Rose, por eso no te dije antes – sonreí al ver la cara de incredulidad en el Doctor, y llevo mis labios a los suyos comenzando a besarlo, él reacciona luego de unos segundos y me acerca más a él si es posible.

\- Gracias por amarme Jack, ya verás que yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti pase lo que pase mi Capitán – dijo mientras me volvía a besar.

Después de eso no nos detuvimos, las ropas salieron sobrando e hicimos el amor en esa cueva a pesar del frío él me lo hacía con mucha suavidad y gemía mi nombre; esa noche fue la noche que concebimos a nuestro hijo.

Fin de flash back

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve metidos en mis recuerdos; el Doctor me mira preocupado; mientras me abrazaba, Daniel me miraba de la misma forma, mientras ya estaba comiendo un panque debo de suponer de plátano ya que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte con voz rota y entonces me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

\- Eso quisiera saber Jack, cuando llegue con la comida estabas en un trance ¿estás bien mi amor? – dijo, mientras con sus manos me limpiaban las lágrimas en mi mejilla.

\- Más que bien, sólo estaba recordando – dije con una sonrisa en mis labios, el Doctor me miraba con incredulidad, se separa de mí, para ponerme la charola de comida en el regazo; es una carne asada con papas, por la forma en que huele debe estar deliciosa.

\- ¿Y qué recordabas Capitán? – me preguntó con un puchero que me causa risa. Comienzo a comer y gemí, y como presentí la carne sabía muy bien, el Doctor abre los ojos sorprendido por el sonido.

\- Tu declaración de amor en la cueva; cuando los nativos nos estaban disparando en el polo norte ¿lo recuerdas? – yo seguía comiendo y la cara del Doctor cambia a una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro.

\- Por supuesto que si Jack, cómo crees que olvidaría el mejor día de mi existencia, el saber que tú me amabas era todavía mejor – dijo besando en mi frente con cariño, mientras ya retiraba mi charola vacía, sí que tenía mucha hambre ni me di cuenta en qué momento se fue todo. Daniel se quedó dormido con la charola en su regazo.

\- Creo que es hora de acostarlo ¿tienes una habitación para él, Doctor? – pregunto parándome por primera vez desde que desperté.

\- Por supuesto Jack, vamos – dijo mientras quitaba su charola y carga a Daniel en sus brazos caminando por los pasillos de la Tardis.

\- ¿Cómo es que nunca había visto esa habitación antes? – dije mientras señalaba la habitación donde estábamos antes.

\- Fácil, Jack esa habitación es mía, no has estado en ella por qué esa habitación estaba cerrada antes de que llegaras a mi vida y jamás te la mostré porque estábamos bastante ocupados haciendo el amor en tu cuarto – contestó sonrojado provocándome una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo mostraste ahora Doc? – pregunte curioso, frente a la puerta que debe ser la nueva habitación de Daniel; se abre y entramos, estaba llenos de juguetes y cosas; la cama era de un cohete espacial, el Doctor lo acuesta y le besa la frente, yo hago lo mismo, para después salir de la habitación. El Doctor me agarra de la cintura y me dirigía a otro lugar.

\- Porque de ahora en adelante será nuestra habitación, ya no dormiremos donde fue tu habitación – la otra puerta de la Tardis se abre y entramos en ella; estamos en una playa de noche, con una gran luna blanca brillante sobre nosotros.

\- ¿Y esto que es Doctor, porque estamos en la playa? – pregunte confundido, me doy la vuelta para verlo, y mis ojos se abren; el Doctor está con una rodilla en la arena y una cajita de terciopelo en la mano.

\- Jack, desde que te conocí en el bombardeo de Londres por primera vez, algo cambio dentro de mí, no sé si fue tu forma de coquetearme o tus hermosas sonrisas; hacías que mi vida fuera más fácil, me diste la oportunidad de ser padre, aunque no estuve contigo durante esos cinco años siempre pensaba en ti amor, casi ni podía dormir pensando que quizás hiciste una nueva vida con otra persona, afortunadamente me equivoqué, estuviste esperando por mí a pesar de que te dije que eras un punto fijo, me perdonaste a pesar del daño que te hice; ahora estoy aquí para decirte Capitán Jack Harkness ¿que si te quieres casar conmigo? te juro que cuidare de ti y nuestro hijo; para toda la vida; jamás los dejare solos nunca más; los protegeré y los amare hasta que tú te canses de mi ¿qué me dices Jack, te casarías conmigo? – yo tenía lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas; jamás pensé que el Doctor me pidiera matrimonio, me abalanzo sobre él y lo comienzo a besar como si fuera nuestro último día juntos.

\- Si, si, si, y mil veces sí, acepto Doctor – conteste cuando nos pudimos separa por un poco de aire, él abre la cajita para revelar un hermoso anillo de oro puro con un diamante azul en el centro, saca el anillo de la caja y me lo pone en mi dedo anular.

\- Ya verás Jack que seremos muy felices juntos y no dejare que nadie te haga daño, como que me dejo de llamarme el Doctor si no cumplo esta promesa – me dijo mientras nos besamos de nuevo, nos paramos de la arena y vemos a la luna brillante, sus manos rodeándome la cintura mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Sé que lo harás mi Doctor, sé que seremos muy felices juntos a tu lado –conteste sonriendo.

\- Te amo Capitán Jack Harkness y jamás dejare de hacerlo – dijo mientras besaba mi cabello.

\- Yo también te amo Doctor - le conteste mientras nos sonreíamos y volvimos nuestra mirada a la luna abrazados.

Jamás pensé que podía volver a ver al Doctor de nuevo, pero pasó y aunque él no estuvo conmigo y con Daniel durante cinco años, ahora sé que jamás nos separaremos, ahora seremos una gran familia y dentro muy pronto seré el marido del hombre del ser que amo con todo mi corazón; con el señor del tiempo, con el Doctor, con el hombre que seré completamente feliz, ahora puedo decir que estoy completo al tener a mi familia reunida de nuevo.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a John Barrowman por su cumpleaños.
> 
> Gracias por Leer


End file.
